


丸倉_委託之一

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 女裝丸x渣男倉小心觀賞，很雷。基本後面全是車。





	丸倉_委託之一

夜色寧靜，在深夜還喧囂著的是位於狹窄黑暗街道上的店鋪，澄黃黃的招牌掩飾不了內側的吵雜聲響。

丸山隆平蹬著高跟鞋，穿著那種到大腿根的艷紅色迷你短裙，手裡拿著一張照片，站在店門前。

將照片翻過來確認一下店名，再將照片翻過來看看今夜的主角。

照片映著的是一個高挑纖瘦的男子抱著一名身材姣好的女性，看起來非常相襯的一對時髦男女。

可惜的是這名女性，並不是普通男生能玩的起的角色，是目前道上中人的情婦之一。

對方知道女方出軌後，氣著要找人教訓這名男子，才找到丸山這來。聽完接洽的友人說明的要求後，跟以往的案例比起來這次明顯教訓意味濃厚。

對於丸山來說，什麼樣的對象是影響他接不接案子的主因，若對象的顏質沒有進到好球帶內，丸山是怎樣都不想接的，這只是個依興趣使然的副業。僅僅是床技在圈內頗具盛名，才開始傳開。

又看了眼照片，是平常沒有接觸過的類型。丸山難掩興奮，順了順自己的長捲髮，還補了口紅才走下樓梯到店裡。

昏暗的店內閃爍著的各種顏色的燈，人潮擠滿了店內，必需要貼著別人身旁才能走過的距離感。即使在這種狀態下，丸山還是迅速地找到了目標對象，大倉忠義。

大倉正靠在吧台，一手搖晃盛著紅色酒精的杯子，一手正貼著女伴的腰側，兩人幾乎沒有任何縫隙的緊貼。

丸山莫名一陣惱火，想過去拽開那個女生，而實際上他也這麼做了。大倉難掩驚訝，懷裡的美女莫名被扯開，皺起了眉看著闖入眼簾的這名女子。

丸山對著女子湊近耳朵說了些什麼，女子一臉訝異又看了眼大倉便離開吧台處了。

[喂，怎麼就跑了阿。搞什麼。] 大倉說完便把紅酒一飲而盡。

[你這傢伙，誰啊？幹嘛突然來打擾我們。] 眼前的男子看起來有些生氣的樣子。

大倉與照片中看起來沒有不同，將染銀的髮絲整齊梳在腦後，用黑色素髮繩扎起了小辮子，露出兩側剃得乾淨的短髮。穿著潮牌上衣套著暗灰色西裝外套，左耳上銀飾也增添了時尚感。

目標也太合胃口了，丸山還沉浸在對方散發出來的氛圍中。

[阿！] 對著發楞的丸山，大倉伸出纖長的手一把將對方摟到身旁。丸山甚至還被嚇到驚嘆了一下。

[怎麼不說話呢？不是想接近我才來的嗎？] 大倉將高挺的鼻子湊到高個女子耳旁，嗅著對方精心挑選的香水。

大倉就是這樣，只要有些姿色且願意玩一夜情的女生，基本來者不拒。

[你太好看了，才愣了一下。] 大倉沒想到對方會這樣直接的讚美自己， 勾起嘴角笑了，還有些邪魅的感覺。

[好看到你必須拉開別人？] 說完又跟酒保點了兩杯酒。

[是阿。] 丸山拿著酒杯小小口的啜飲著。

大倉觀察起這名女子，比起精心裝扮的容貌，更喜歡對方率直的談吐。還有說話時鼓起來的雙頰，甜甜的酒窩。

[不會喝酒？] 

[嗯。沒有很喜歡喝，覺得好苦。] 丸山還做了一個吐舌的臉。

大倉看著對方透著粉色的面頰，感到有些心癢，然後下半身也是。

[吶，教你一個讓酒變好喝的方法。] 大倉湊了上去，覆住丸山塗抹豔紅唇膏的嘴。

  
  


…

  
  
  


然後順理成章的進到酒店房間。

[ふ、ん、、んう、] 大倉坐在床緣，丸山被整個人抱在懷裏，兩人親了起來。

大倉的薄唇變換著角度親吻，丸山試探的伸出舌與對方糾纏。慢慢的進攻掌握著親吻的主導權，身體也漸漸的施力壓倒大倉。躺平著接受丸山熱烈的吻技，大倉因為酒勁上來身體其實已經有些燥熱，下半身也明顯硬的興奮。

[大倉くん、我來幫你服務。] 丸山覆上大倉的硬物，用甜甜的音調說。

褲子連同內褲一併脫掉，大倉的陰莖已經直直的翹起，與外表不同的是大倉有自行剃毛的習慣，下身幾乎只剩稀疏的毛髮。丸山覺得可愛極了，立刻愛撫著對方的熱物。

[ね、ちょっと、、、待って、、あ、]

丸山不愧是床技一流的高手，連口交都非常拿手。惹的大倉一直吐出低低的喘息，而且有越來越無法抑制的趨勢。

[あ、ん、、、、] 舔著頂端凹槽，一路沿著經脈舔了遍，含著對方敏感的頭部，又吸又舔。

丸山知道怎麼讓他舒服，畢竟同樣都是男人。

大倉沒有遇過這麼熱衷口交的女生，通常玩咖都是草草就進入整題了，更何況還熟知各種口愛技巧。大倉覺得自己手腳發軟，真的太過舒服了。

[ん...等等......要去了...あん！...] 還來不急讓對方離開就噴在嘴裡。

丸山冷靜的將對方的液體吐在紙巾上，然後拿起預備好的繩子，胯坐在大倉腰上。

[え、え？你做什麼？] 趁大倉還在餘韻之中，毫不客氣的把雙腕綑在一起。

丸山不想裝了。

[ね、、大倉くん、今晚讓我們好好玩吧。] 丸山用同樣的硬物蹭著對方腰腹，貼在對方好看的耳邊說，用的還是低沉的像bass般嗓音。

[は？你是男的？不會吧...] 大倉瞪圓了眼睛。

…

  
  


大倉搞不懂現在的情況。

為什麼自己會被迫張開雙腿，為什麼後穴有兩根手指在裡面抽動，為什麼...。

[放...放開我！拿出來阿...！] 

[ん、うん、、は、、] 雙腿都被壓制住根本無法掙扎，大倉只能被迫接受著接受著股間傳來的異樣感。

還帶著陣陣水聲。

丸山非常貼心的用了很多潤滑，而且是帶有催情效果那種。

[ふ、ん、、、あ！] 大倉突然開始細細顫抖，像是被摸到要害一樣。

丸山開始執傲的按壓這個地方，用他帶有厚繭的指腹。

[ん、、不行！你...別摸...は、、] 

[快點...拿出來！...あ、、] 

大倉腦袋昏昏沈沈的，酒精加上對方給予的快感影響，開始追求起人類的性本能。

聽著大倉逐漸挑高的喘息，丸山的慾望要憋不住了。

[好阿，拿出來。] 前面怎麼哀求對方，丸山都跟聽不到似的，突然乾脆的拿出手指。

[那換這個進去？] 丸山掰開自己的窄裙與絲質女用內褲，露出不知道比大倉脹大好幾倍的男根，杵在大倉股間，還惡劣的頂頂胯部。

[え、、え？！] 親眼看到其他男人勃起的陰莖還是十分衝擊的，而且對方還穿著一身女子裝扮。

[まるこ、、、お願い、、能不能...放過我？] 大倉是個識實務的人，明白目前處於劣勢必須順著對方放軟態度，開始懇求對方饒了自己。

大倉根本不懂，這樣只有反效果而已。

看著大倉有些含淚眼角泛紅的雙眼，開始細微顫動的薄唇，雙頰不知何時像抹了紅霜一般。

明明是個玩遍女人的渣男，露出這種表情，根本犯規了，丸山這麼想。

而且丸山根本沒那麼善良，到嘴邊的肉豈能不吃。

[は、怎麼可能。] 丸山粉碎了大倉的一絲希望。

…

  
  
  


[ひゃ、あ、、、] 

丸山的硬物插了進去，儘管剛才用了大量的潤滑，果然要一個根本是後穴處女的，一下子吃進自己的東西還是有點難的，而且丸山又是於平均之上的尺寸。

[は、はん、、] 丸山插進去之後就停下來了，給大倉適應自己的時間。

[ん、、、ね、、進不去的...] 大倉開始有點焦急，這樣不上不下的，扭著腰想讓對方退出去。

丸山傾身覆了上去，[不試試看，怎麼知道呢？] 咬著大倉的唇伴說。接著下腹一使力整個讓大倉吞了進去。

大倉根本發不出任何聲音。

[你看，這不是可以嗎？] 丸山露出他甜甜的笑容。

房間內響起肉體的撞擊聲，快感隨著丸山的擺動持續增加。

[う、うう、、ん、、] 大倉真的被逼急了，發出像小貓般的嗚咽聲。本來就白皙的身體正泛著透透的粉紅，蔓延到大倉的發熱的雙頰。眼角的生理淚水隨著晃動滑落。

[あ、ん、マル、、、為什麼、、] 

大倉試圖在對方給予的快感中尋找答案。

[琉璃小姐阿，你不是非常熟嗎？...他的愛人拜託我來告訴你男人的滋味阿...] 丸山停了下來。

說完根本不給大倉思考的時間，腰又擺動起來，發熱的硬物粗暴的在對方後穴抽動。

[あ、っあ、、ん、、] 

[は、、あん、、ん、、] 大倉根本無法壓抑自己的呻吟。明明是男人，語調卻柔柔軟軟的，語尾還像裹了糖霜一般。

丸山決定不忍耐了，加快抽送速度，拍打對方臀部的聲音也逐漸加大。

[あ！あっ、、あ、ん！、、] 大倉感到後穴內一股熱量溢滿了腔內。

丸山拔了出來，看起來頗為滿意的看著作品。

大倉的穴口溢出乳白的液體，周圍的肉壁甚至還沒恢復形狀。

趁大倉還在喘著，丸山將他翻了過去，成趴伏的姿勢，接著把自己還脹大的硬物頂在對方臀部。

[ね、、一次怎麼可能夠呢？] 丸山抓著大倉原本扎好的小辮子靠在耳邊說。

  
  


(了)

  
  
  



End file.
